Becoming One With the Stars
by OutcastRuler
Summary: The guild is grieving over the loss of their beloved celestial mage, Lucy. Natsu, himself still not quite believing she's gone. But due to Lucy's strong love for her spirits, all twelve keys come together to bring alive the Princess of the zodiac.
1. Princess of the Heavens

_I wish I had more time, but it seems I've ran out. So, as my soul starts to float into the heavens I just want you to know one thing:_

" _I… Love you. Natsu…"_

"LUCY!"

* * *

"Two weeks, fourteen hours, seven minutes and going on fifty-three seconds ago Lucy Hearfillia, a proud member of Fairy Tail, lost her life in battle." Erza took a deep shaky breath as she continued with her speech. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Every single face before her was broken and stained with tears.

Juvia sobbed uncontrollably on Gray who was crying himself. His body shaking as he tried his hardest to control his urge of shedding his clothes. Today, of all days, deserved his at most respect. Beside them was Gajeel, Levy, and Lily. The exceed sat upon Levy's lap. He tried not to cry and comfort his dear friend. Gajeel only looked down, his left hand clutching the one of the shaking girl's. Makarov was seated behind them, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman were to hi right. All with tears brimming their eyes. Wendy clutched to Carla as she leaned onto Romeo's shoulder. Carla, herself couldn't contain her tears.

Everyone was there, crying on Lucy's behalf. Even members from Sabertooth and Lamia Scale had came to show their grief for the ever loving celestial mage. Erza looked to the very back, behind the crowd of people and saw the familiar shade of pink and blue.

She knew better than to think Natsu and Happy would be close to Lucy's casket. They barely had the heart to even look in the direction of the funeral.

"She wasn't just a member. She was family. Always so bright and positive, she knew exactly what to say to cheer us up. If I had the chance to say anything to her this moment, I would tell her 'Thank you'." I would thank her for everything that she has done for the guild and everything she had done for all of us individually. I don't know if she knew how much I loved her, but every day I will dedicate my life to her to prove that she might be gone from Earthland, but she will never be gone from my heart." Erza's tears fell visibly now as she then turned to the read cherry oak casket.

As she got closer to the casket, tears created a trail behind her. She then leaned over and pressed her lips to the wood.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you for coming into my life." Erza then stood and walked away. In her place, Yukino came to stand. She grabbed the microphone lacrima and spoke shakily into it.

"I didn't know Lucy as long as most of you, but from the time I did know her, she had become something of great importance to me. I looked up to her as a celestial wizard. Every time she called one of her spirits out, I could feel the love and devotion. I wanted to have bonds like that. "Yukino tried to soothe her tears. She took a deep breath and blew out slowly. Her eyes focused on Natsu's figure far away.

"Three day after she died, I was visited by Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. They had come all the way to Sabertooth for two reasons. One: to invite me to say something at her memorial. This honored me so greatly, I do not believe I said anything. I could only nod my head. Secondly: To bestow her keys to me. At first, I didn't want to accept them. It felt so wrong." Yukino's voice broke slightly. "She loved them so much! Even now I do not feel right carrying them. However, I promise to take care of them and love them deeply just as she did. I will not let her down. Thank you for this honor." It was then then she broke down, falling to her knees besides Lucy's casket. Sting and Rogue rushed to her aid. Laxus silently helped her down.

Master Makarov then stepped forward. He placed a hand on her casket before he looked to the crowd.

"I believe if Lucy were alive and looking out to this crowd, she would be deeply grateful. To see all thses here, helping us mourn her passing is something I cannot put to words. But this shows me, just how loved she was, not that it surprises me." He looked to the casket and spoke as if to only her.

"I know I wasn't your real father, but to me, you were my real child. When you came to this guild I didn't expect just how big of an impact you would make to our hearts. You were beautiful and had the heart of gold and the spirit of a true Fairy Tail member. Losing a child is the most painful agony that I had ever felt. I feel as though you took a piece of me with you. But I know wherever you are, you are gracing the ones around you with your kindness just as you graced us. We will never forget you. You are, and forever will be a part of Fairy Tail." Makarov then turned back to everyone and raised his hand for the Fairy Tail symbol.

Through the crowd everyone, including the members of other guilds, followed suite.

"Even if I can't see you… No matter how far you may be… I will always be watching you." Makarov spoke softly into the heavens.

* * *

"Lucy!" Levy shrilled as she threw herself onto the casket. Droy and Jet watched painfully as their teammate sobbed violently. Gajeel was behind her patting her back. Lily only stood silently behind them.

"Levy, she wouldn't want you to be this way." Erza stated gently as she bent down next to Levy. The bluenette only nodded, tears still coming down her face. She dove into Erza's arms.

"I miss her so much! I just can't believe it. "Levy spoke with broken words. Erza's only response was tightening her arms around the smaller girl.

"Maybe if I was stronger I could have saved her!" Wendy sobbed. "Why! Why couldn't I heal her!"

"Silence, Child. This is not your fault. This is no one's fault. She was just needed to be an angel now. A part of the stars just like she always wanted." Carla spoke to Wendy. Even though it was meant to cheer Wendy up, Carla couldn't stop her own tears.

"Juvia wants her love rival back!" Juvia spoke silently to the casket. Her hand grazed the smooth wood. "Juvia would do anything to bring her back. Love rival made everyone so happy. She made Gray happy. She made Juvia happy!" This time she wailed out her grief. Gray only kneeled, not able to make words with his heart broken and his throat dry. So he just listened to Juvia's cries.

"You broke your promise, Lucy." Lisanna whispered as she gazed to the back where Natsu and Happy once stood. "You promised to stay by his side. Now, I don't know what will become of him. He loved yo so dearly." She smiled sadly to the sky. "You know what? I know this isn't good bye. I know we will see you again. So make it fast, Lucy. Fairy Tail isn't known for it's patience."

* * *

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. All their sad speeches. All their sad faces. All their sad everything. They acted as if Lucy was… No! He wouldn't think it. Because Lucy was still here. Well, not here here, but here. Somewhere, and Natsu would find her and bring her home, When he did, she would never leave again.

Because Lucy was made to be by his side. Somehow. Someway. She would be there again.

"N-Natsu." Natsu looked over to his best friend. His blue face was stained with tears. His eyes were dull and tired. Natsu knew Happy didn't believe him. Happy thought she was…

But she wasn't! He'd show him.

"You haven't cried since that day. Are you sure you're alright?" Happy asked. His voice was shaky and weak.

Natsu let out a bitter laugh.

"I haven't cried cuz there's nothing to cry over." Happy shook his head at Natsu's delusion.

"Natsu… She's dea-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Natsu yelled. His teeth were clenched. His fists were balled to his sides. Scales started to appear on his face. His body caught on fire.

To say Happy was completely terrified was an understatement.

"She's not… She can't be! There's just no freaking way! She's Lucy for crying out loud. You'll see. By next week she'll be back and we'll go on a mission just like always. She'll be there combing my hair with her fingers on the train to calm my motion sickness. She'll call out Horologium because she doesn't feel like walking and complain the entire time. She'll be getting in trouble so I can come in and save her. She'll be right by me. Just. Like. Always."

Happy watched in horror as his dear friend spewed out nonsense, not even realizing that he had fallen to his knees and started to cry.

"She has to, because I don't know what I'd do if she didn't… I can't even think about what life would be like without her in the guild. Because that would be like my heart ripping from my chest. Like winter blowing blizzards every damned day. "It was then that Natsu felt Happy cling to his neck, that Natsu's mind finally clicked that that's exactly how it felt like.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered.

"No!" Natsu screamed. "No! She can't! No!" His cries echoed through the forest. Happy's clung to him tighter. His wings appeared and wrapped themselves around the Dragon Slayer.

" _I… Love you. Natsu."_

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled to the heavens. "Please don't leave me." And that's when he cried harder than he has in his entire life.

* * *

"Wake up, Old Friend." The voice was all around her. She could feel it in her soul. It was soothing and oh-so lovely.

Her eyes opened almost painfully. Everything around her was bright and blurry. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. When they did, she was gazing right up to a violet sky. Stars danced beautifully around her.

"Thank Mavis." She heard a voice breathe in relief. She looked to her right and saw that a familiar face was cradling her in their arms. His glasses shined over as the light passed by them. His smile was genuine and full of adoration. "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty,"

She laughed, completely comfortable and content in his arms.

"Always the charmer aren't we, Loke." She smiled up at him. Her chocolate eyes shined with amusement and love. He gave her another grin, this one full of humor.

"How can I not charm you, when you charm me with your presence alone, Princess."

"Get out of the way, Loke! I have a bone to pick with that bratty child!"

"Calm down, Babe. She just woke up." This voice was smooth as silk as it tried to calm the mermaid.

"I don't care! I'll rip into her soul for scaring us like that!"

"Aquarius? Scorpio?" She was now confused, and slightly frightened. She sat up quickly and saw that it wasn't just them two, but all of the celestial spirits. What shocked her the most was two of them never belonged to her.

"Libra… Picses. What's going on?" She tried to stand, but pain ripped into her body and she fell into Loke's arms once more.

"Calm down, Princess. Your soul is still healing." Virgo's voice joined in. She was kneeling, now very close to her.

"Yes, It is quite necessary for you to remain of your feet for the time being. You took a major blow to your heart. Which, by the way, we will be having a very deep heart to heart about." Capricorn's voice spoke sternly.

"Screw the heart to heart. I'll kill her again for her stupidity." Aquarious raged. All the time Scorpio held onto her, to protect his old Mage.

"Piri pirir. Aquarius is so mean!" Gimi stated

"Piri piri. So mean indeed." Mini agreed.

"Why you little brats!" Aquarius yelled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on."

"Calm down, Baby. You'll give yourself wrinkles and turn you're beautiful hair grey." Cancer stated, snipping his scissors.

She only pouted in response, her eye twitching slightly.

"I believe I can give you an explanation." Libra stated coming forth. "Please do forgive my presence. I know I am not a part of your spirits, but I do know they feel the same for you as Pisces and I feel for Yukino. That is why we saved your soul. When your body was dying, we all came together and pleaded with our powers to bring you here."

"So, I'm dead… but I'm not?" She asked looking to libra for a better answer. Libra only nodded.

"Sadly, your physical body could not be saved. But with all of the twelve gates summoning our strength to protect you, we have been able to give you a place with us."

Her eyes widened when she started to realized just what the Balance spirit was trying to explain. She looked into Loke's face looking for any kind of sign telling her they were joking.

"Are you saying … That I'm a…. "

Just before she could finish her statement, Sagittarius bowed before her. His hands were outstretched towards her hold a gleaming key. It was made of pure white gold with a pink gem right in the middle. The bow of the key was wings that fell and wrapped around the shaft. The bit was shaped like a heart.

"Welcome, Princess of the Heavens, Lucy." Loke whispered.

* * *

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know there may be some spelling mistakes but i had to edit on my phone . *Sigh* Anyways please tell me what you think ._**


	2. Angel in the Stars

_**Thank you all for the awesome feedback. I started on this instantly this morning. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

" _I… Love you. Natsu… "_

"I didn't even say it back…" Natsu's voice spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. After hours of crying, and finally truly mourning his best friend's death, Natsu found himself broken and exhausted on the floor. Just above his head, laid Happy in a similar manner. After hearing his voice, Happy gazed at Natsu with deep confusion.

"Say what back?" He asked gently. Natsu turned his body so that his back now faced his loyal friend. Shame and guilt coursed through his body painfully. It was as if needles poked every inch of his skin. When he tried to close his eyes to shun away the feeling, he was only rewarded with the sight of Lucy's lifeless dark orbs staring back at him.

"I didn't tell her… That I loved her." He spoked. His words only seemed to make the feeling ten times more powerful. Now he was unable to avoid the cold truth. The woman he loved deeply above all else had spent her last breath telling him how she felt and he had said nothing.

He was disgusting.

Natsu hadn't even noticed he slammed his fist onto the ground until he felt the sting shoot up his arm. Instantly he drew the limb closer to his chest and cradled it. Just as he had cradled Lucy until her heart had stopped beating and her existence was no more.

The sound of his own sobbing awoke him from his painful memory.

Happy had scooted closer, laying across Natsu's lap. His paws took in Natsu's hands and placed them above his heart.

"You didn't need to tell her. She knew you loved her." Happy spoke. As the last word escaped his mouth, he was scooped up and pulled further in Natsu's embrace.

"You promise?"

Happy had always known his best friend was a bit childish from time to time, but at that moment, Natsu was the very definition of a child. Innocent and pure. And right then, Happy could see that Natsu really needed to know that Lucy knew just how much she weighed in the young boy's heart.

He knew Lisanna would always be Natsu's first love, but Lucy was his true love.

He also knew that wherever Lucy may be, that she knew this fact was true.

He didn't know how he knew… he just did.

"Of course… Have I ever lied to you about something this important?" He asked almost in a light hearted way. Natsu sniffled and did his best to smile, but it failed and only turned into a face of complete and utter heartbreak.

"Thanks, Little Buddy."

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Gray stormed the guild, his eyes scanning every inch as he walked by. However, no matter how long he searched, he saw no sign of the pink-haired fool and his blue cat. Gray scoffed when he finally stopped his search. "You would think that he could have least said goodbye."

"He's not strong enough." Erza's voice suddenly sliced in. Gray only scowled at this ridiculous statement.

"We're talking about the same dragon slayer aren't we? Hell that guy stormed Sabertooth and defeated their two dragon slayers by himself and you're telling me that he can't even say good bye to our good friend? That's the biggest load of bull I have ever heard. When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his stupid neck."

"Physically, Yes, Natsu is very strong, but emotionally that's a different story. His heart is fragile at this moment." Erza spoke.

"He's not the only one that misses her!" Gray screamed. Erza's eyes flashed up to Gray's seething figure. Both hands were clenched to his sides. His breaths came out harsh and ragged. When he gazed up, he met Erza's eyes with a deadly intensity.

"I was there too! I watched as she was struck in the heart by that bastard's sword! I watched as she fell helplessly to the ground! I was too far away to help her, but Natsu… He was right there! He caught her right before she hit the ground, but that wasn't enough!" Gray was now yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You can't possibly be blaming Natsu for Lucy's death?" Erza whispered harshly. "You know out of all of us that if there was a way to save her, Natsu would have found it."

"I don't blame him for her death…" Gray said a little softer than before. "I blame him for breaking her heart as she lies in her grave. He didn't even touch her casket for farewell. He's not the only one in pain. I'm in pain too. She was like a sister to me. Losing her was like losing my parents, but I still touched her grave, because I would never pass the chance of saying my final good bye."

"I understand how you feel, but you have to understand how Natsu feels as well. He… loved her deeper than any of us could. I don't even think he has even came to terms that he will never see her again." Erza's head fell in remorse.

Gray didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say.

He then looked around. The guild was empty. Most of the guild members were still at the church still praying and grieving. He took in a deep breath and then let it out shakily. Roughly running a hand through his hair, he looked back to Erza.

"It's not going to be the same…" Was the only thing he could think to say. Erza smiled grimly.

"How could it? Fairy Tail lost one of it's shining lights. It was hard when we thought we lost Lisanna, but we didn't have to see through a burial since her body vanished. This… This was too realistic for everyone. It's only the beginning of this darkness for us. And the only way to keep going, will be to go together."

* * *

"Gajeel?" The iron dragon slayer nearly jumped from his skin when the soft sound reached his ears. He looked down at the broken eyes of the girl who held his heart. He didn't know when she finally stopped crying, but he was grateful. He felt so damned useless. If he saved Bunny Girl, Shrimp wouldn't be sad and everything would be normal.

Life was just fucking cruel sometimes, even more so then death.

He hummed in response urging her to continue. He felt her grip onto his arm tighter. Her body still shook slightly.

"Do you think Lu is an angel?" It was a childish question, and usually Gajeel would answer such question with brutality… But this was Shrimp. This was the woman he wanted to protect and keep happy and if he told her no than that would be destroying a peaceful image she had finally conjured to ease her pain.

Right now, Gajeel needed to be the man Shrimp needed.

"Yeah…. You know what? I don't. I know she's an angel and I know she's watchin' us right now?" He watched as her eyes shifted to a much happier emotion. It wasn't exactly happy, but in her broken and grief state it was the greatest level she could achieve.

"Really? Right now?" Her voice was hopeful, and even Gajeel could hear her slight disbelief.

"Yep. Probably makin' sure I stay actin' like a gentleman around you." He grinned slightly. His response was a small giggle.

"Lu would never doubt you. She was actually one of the ones that stood up for you when everyone else still wanted you out of our guild. She could see the good just like I can."

Gajeel's eyes widened at this information. He almost couldn't believe it. She stood up for him even though he beat her to a bloody pulp and even destroyed her home. Not to mention, which he didn't like to, hung her best friend to a tree.

His head hung low as he then felt the stinging in the back of his eyes.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice now sounded panicked. She was only confused further when she heard the man laugh bitterly under his breath. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked back up at her. Tears were now visibly running down his face.

"You know what? She truly is an angel." He spoke confidently with a grim smile. "Only an angel would see a sign in redemption in a bad guy like me." It was now Levy's turn to comfort a mourning friend.

* * *

"Me?" Lucy yelled. She stood up, now startled. Behind her Loke stood as well. "I can't be a Celestial Spirit! There's no way that's possible." Lucy looked down at her figure. She noticed her body glowed with a brilliant gold hue. "I can't believe it…" She whispered.

"Well believe it, Little Girl! We risked everything upon the Celestial borders to make sure you made it here. Good thing we found a loop hole, or else you wouldn't have a chance like this." Aquarius stated. Lucy looked to her for more answers.

"What do you mean?"

"By bringing you here without permission of the Celestial King, we risked being exiled from the Spirit Realm." Loke put it in simple words. Lucy looked deeply moved by the fact her spirits would risk so much just to bring her here safely. "The loop hole was that even though they said a wizard couldn't be here without permission, they never mentioned anything about their soul."

"Sadly we had to wait for you to die… I'm so sorry." Aries spoke shakily.

Then there was a long silence. The spirits did not want to look back at their sense of hopelessness as they watched their beloved key owner suffer such agony. Their dear friend had died and there was nothing they could do to prevent it, so they sought a new route.

"So after I finally… died," Lucy couldn't ignore the tightening in her throat upon the word. "You all combined your powers, even Libra and Pisces, to grant me access for a new life." Tears then flowed freely down her face as she smiled to all her guardians.

"Oh, Princess, we didn't mean to upset you." Virgo spoke stepping closer to Lucy. Lucy shook her head.

"You have it all wrong. I'm not upset. I'm so happy. It warms my heart knowing how much you care for me. I couldn't ask for greater friends, Thank you so much!" She yelled crying heavily now.

All twelve members could only smile at the girl as she balled her eyes out.

Suddenly a light exploded behind her.

"I'm glad to see you again, Old Friend." It was the voice that awoke her earlier. She knew that voice!

Lucy turned around quickly and came face to face with the Celestial Spirit King. He grinned down at her as he hovered above the heavens.

"Mister Stache Face!" Lucy yelled up to him gleefully, waving eccentrically. This only gained a chuckle from the Royal Spirit.

"Old Friend, I am glad to see you unharmed… Well spiritually I mean. I am sorry about what happened to your physical being. However, that is done and over and now we can place it in the past. Now you will shine brightly as my special star. I hope you look forward to it as much as I."

"Of course!" Lucy yelled. All of a sudden, she started to float above her friends. Frantically she reached out for Loke to grab her, but he only smiled and let her continue to float. Before she knew it, she was directly in front of the King.

"Lucy, today you are no longer Lucy Heartfillia. Today you become Princess of the Heavens, Lucy the Angel. Do you deny your new title?" When Lucy shook her head no, the King started again. "As the Ruler of the Spiritual Realm, I hereby declare you the Princess of the Zodiac."

A warm light then wrapped itself around Lucy. In an instant, Lucy felt a strange sensation erupted on her back. When she turned her head, two beautiful white wings stretched themselves out. Her clothes faded in the light, now replaced by a white gown made of pure silk. Her feet adorned in clear sandals. Finally upon her head was a tiara made from pure diamonds.

As Lucy took the time gazing in complete awe at her new outfit and wings, her fellow spirits gazed up at her with love and adoration. This King himself felt a swell of pride as he looked upon his new beloved Princess.

"You gate key shall go to the Celestial Mage, Yukino. I will put Leo in charge of making sure it gets there safely."

"You have my word." Loke bowed. The King nodded his approval.

"Good bye, Old Friend. I look forward to our next meeting."

With that he vanished and Lucy slowly fell back down to the ground.

"Wow, Lucy! You're new outfit _moo_ ves me to the core." Taurus gleefully stated as he caught her in his arms. In return, Lucy only smiled gently. She was too busy adoring the moment to have his comment affect her.

"Wow! This is amazing! Wait until Natsu checks me out in this!..." That's when it finally dawned on Lucy. She turned to her spirits with wide eyes full of Horror. "Natsu! What happened to him! Is he okay? What about Gray and Erza?"

"Don't worry yourself so much, Lucy." Loke spoke. "They are fine and well."

"'Well' wouldn't be the exact word I would use, Big Brother." Virgo said. Her eyes refused to meet Lucy's.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone has taken your death hard. Especially, Natsu." Loke keyed her in. "I only know small details because of Yukino, but from what I hear Fairy Tail hasn't made any movement since your death."

"How long have I been gone?"

"About two weeks, I believe." Capricorn stated.

"I have to see them. I have to tell them they don't need to worry anymore. They have to know that I'm okay!"

"Lucy, Calm yourself. We will. They will know as soon as we can get a hold of them, but first things first." Loke said. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah? What's first?"

"Firstly, My lady, will be well needed training." Sagittarius answered.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for everything, you all are just great!**_


End file.
